Extreme Coercion
by sillygoose2006
Summary: Winry and Riza are tired of Roy and Ed skirting around the issue of them liking one another so they decided to trick them into a first date. If extreme coercion is needed afterwards, so be it. One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or it's characters

"Would you like to go out tonight, sir?" Hawkeye asked Roy as he was leaving for the day.

Roy was shocked at the sudden request but didn't see a reason to say no so he smiled and said "Sure, Riza, I'd love to."

Riza smiled at him and told him to be at Clovers at 8. He agreed and they left, both smiling but for different reasons.

Roy got to the restaurant at 7:45, knowing to always be early for a date. He was dressed in a nice blue button up with a tie to match and black dress pants. No one could ever say that Roy didn't dress to impress when he was on a date.

At about 7:50 he heard "Roy?"Roy turned around coming face to face with Edward. "Ed? What are you doing here?""Winry asked me to meet her here tonight. What are you doing here?""Riza wanted me to meet her here tonight" Roy answered, shrugging it off as coincidence. Ed did the same thing and the two just waited together making small talk for a few minutes, while waiting. Finally at 8:10 they realized their dates weren't showing.

"You don't think…" Ed started

"That they set us up?" Roy asked.

"I thought that Winry had given up on that silly nonsense" Ed muttered

"Winry tried to get you to go on a date with me?" Roy asked, surprised."Yes, she tried talking me into asking you on a date for months, then she just dropped it about a month ago. I thought she had given up, finally, but I guess not.""Hmm.. Riza was trying to get me to ask you on a date as well, for quite some time, then she just gave up, about a month ago too, now that I think about it. Wasn't that when Winry came to stay here with Al?""Yes, I guess they got together and set this up. Well, hope you don't mind but I'm going to get out of here." Ed said and started to walk off as Roy answered that he was going home as well.

Before either of them took two steps however, a wrench came flying out of a nearby bush and hit Ed squarely on the head. "OW!" Ed yelled looking around to see where it came from, then Roy heard an audible Click that he knew to be a hammer on a gun being hit.

Roy and Ed looked at one another, scared now and Roy said "Well we are here"

Ed nodded quickly "Yeah, we might as well eat" Then he grinned and said "You're paying right?"

Roy sighed but nodded, as he thought of how his bank account would be getting a huge dent in it after tonight.

They walked into the restaurant and got seats. Once seated they both let out a sigh.

"Those two are crazy!" Ed exclaimed."Yes they are, but don't let them hear you say that" Roy agreed with a grimace.

"All of this because I let it slip one time…." Ed started and then seeming to realize he was talking out loud, stopped."Slip one time, what?" Roy asked, looking interested.

Ed turned red and was grateful to the waitress who came then to take their order.

Once she left, however, Roy asked once again "Slipped one time, what, Ed""That I liked a bastard" Ed muttered

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that" Roy asked, smirking smugly to himself."I said that I liked an arrogant bastard" Ed spit out, glaring.

"Hmm, is that so? Who is that? Do I know him?" Roy asked with a grin.

"You do, but you may not for long. I feel as if he may be dead quite soon." Ed growled, then yelped as out of no where a wrench came and hit him in the head. "Where does she get these things?! " Ed yelled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and then glared at Roy for laughing at him.

"Why did Riza seem so set on getting you to ask me on a date?" Ed asked, grinning that he had turned things around.

It was now Roy's turn to stall, "Um, did you see Elicia's new picture? Gracia sent it too me""Yes, I did and she's adorable. Now answer the question"

"What question?" Roy asked, feigning ignorance until he heard the tell tale click again then quickly said "Gracia told her I had a tiny crush on a smart ass brat"

"And who would that be?" Ed asked, grinning

"You" Roy answered, not wanting to get shot.

"Oh" was all Ed said and then their food came.

They ate in silence, each trying to think of what to say. When the bill came, it didn't deplete his bank account as much as Roy thought it would, which led him to believe that Ed was nervous.

"Um, Ed?" Roy said tentatively."Yes, Roy" Ed asked, looking anywhere but at Roy.

"Would you like to go out again sometime, for real this time?""I'll see if I can free my schedule" Ed replied with a smirk, and then a howl as he, for the third time that night, got hit in the head with a wrench."Damn woman is going to kill me before I get my second date" Ed growled

"Is that a yes?" Roy asked, while trying not to laugh.

"Yes" Ed answered and the happy duo paid the check and walked out.

Meanwhile the two woman followed a safe distance behind talking."It took them long enough" Winry complained.

"Who knew all it would take is some extreme coercion to get them to confess already" Hawkeye replied, smiling at the two.

"I lost three of my best wrenches because Ed was acting like an idiot. He better buy me new ones after this."Riza laughed and nodded her agreement before saying goodbye to her partner in crime and walking off to her home. It had been an amusing night.

Not what I usually write for FMA but it was an idea that was in my head so I wrote it out. Hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
